Interlude : Et tonne l'ère
by Volazurys
Summary: Une seconde renaissance qui ne se déroule pas dans les conditions les plus paisibles... Larxene, qui se croyait vide d'émotions, commence à douter de tout ce qu'elle croyait acquis...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Voici l'OS sur la seconde renaissance de Larxene. Il est assez vague, mais c'est fait pour. Bonne lecture tout de même !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Et tonne l'ère

Ouvrir les yeux. Non, trop difficile pour elle. Ses paupières lourdes protestaient avec virulence. Enfin, si elles avaient eu une voix et la possibilité, elles l'auraient fait. Faire ce putain d'effort lui coûtait de trop.

Elle toussa, cracha quelque chose d'immonde. C'était gluant et gelé. Gelé comme son corps tout entier de l'intérieur. Son corps qui n'en était pas un, qui était aussi factice que son existence... sa non-existence, plutôt. Pourtant, elle était censée être morte, non ? Que faisait-elle-là ? Le néant ne l'avait-il pas avalée ? Elle, qui avait fini par se faire accepter de la mort, la délivrance ? Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, une lumière aveuglante blessa ses pauvres pupilles. Elle geignit – et le son de sa voix lui fut insupportable. Des borborygmes sortirent de sa gorge, puis ses mains se posèrent sur celle-ci, comme si elle cherchait à s'étrangler. Elle chercha aussi à rouler sur le côté pour échapper à cette lumière qui cherchait à la dévorer. Un sursaut naquit de son corps, ainsi qu'une étincelle électrique.

Pas de doute : elle était vivante. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle toussa, cracha encore de cette chose qu'elle avait envie de vomir à triple boyaux. C'était peut-être son prénom, qu'elle s'était donné à sa première renaissance ? Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà... Flidais ? Non... Celui-là appartenait au passé. De plus, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle portait en tant qu'humaine. Ses borborygmes l'écœurèrent au plus haut point. De quoi avait-elle l'air ? D'une pauvre cruche qui se prétendait puissante, alors que même en tant que Simili, elle n'était pas parvenue à tourner la page ?

Un rire rauque jaillit de sa gorge irritée. Tourner la page... n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait souffert, mais son humaine, dont le prénom évoquait « l'ère », ou quelque chose d'approchant. Erena ? Non, c'était... Eranel. Oui, cette fois, elle avait mis le doigt dessus. Eranel, maîtresse de la Keyblade. Sa Simili – donc elle, avec ce foutu X en plus dans le prénom – n'avait pas été fichue de tourner cette putain de page.

Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue; Larxene ne le supporta pas et se la griffa pour retirer cette larme intruse – et pour prévenir les autres de ne pas imiter leur consœur. Comme si les larmes pouvaient causer, avoir une conscience... Tsss. Un Simili n'en avait déjà pas. Enfin, elle n'en était plus si sûre en fait... Pourquoi pleurer ? C'était si inutile, si... risible ! Pourtant, la douleur fantôme nichée dans son cœur lui démontrait le contraire.

Un ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sèches comme du parchemin. Il fallait choisir : soit elle riait, soit elle chialait ! Larxene renifla et finit par ordonner à son corps de se relever au plus vite. Elle avait quelque chose à faire – sortir de cet endroit maudit, même si elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Le passé, elle devait trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais cela lui paraissait insurmontable. Maudit Sora... Il aurait au moins pu l'achever correctement ! Oui, La Simili le tenait pour responsable de sa résurrection !

Lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas, quelques éclairs crépitèrent autour de son corps si faible... non, juste fatigué. Elle n'était pas fragile ! Elle le prouverait à la face des mondes, de l'Atlas tout entier même si elle perdrait un peu plus encore son humanité. Ah, si elle en possédait encore ! Larxene prit un air pensif, puis daigna enfin accorder une véritable attention à son environnement. Déjà, ce n'était pas Eire. Elle aurait senti au fond de ses tripes l'essence, la conscience de ce monde. Ce n'était pas non plus un monde qu'elle avait visité en tant que Simili... ou que son humaine avait découvert lors de ses voyages.

La Nymphe dite Furieuse – juste Sauvage, pour être plus exact – fixa son corps aussi nu qu'un vers. Tiens, elle ne possédait pas ses vêtements de l'Organisation... oh, mais il suffisait d'y penser. Des lambeaux de ténèbres suintèrent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres pour reformer la tenue aussi noire d'encre que leur essence. Satisfaite, Larxene écarta ensuite les doigts de sa main droite après avoir tendu son bras. Entre ses phalanges, le contact froid et familier de ses kunaï. Bien, tout répondait à ses exigences. Maintenant, restait à savoir dans quel monde elle avait atterri.

Quoi qu'il en fût, c'était bien trop... paisible, ici. La forêt lui rappelait bien trop celles d'Eire, même si elle était beaucoup plus imposante et que la magie dont elle était gorgée possédait une essence bien différente. Elle chantait un autre air entre les branches noueuses ou jeunes des arbres qui s'y déployaient. Même en tant que Simili, elle parvenait toujours à capturer toutes ces informations... ou alors, ressentait-elle ? Ridicule. Un Simili n'avait aucune émotion. Un rire faillit secouer la poitrine de Larxene, mais il resta coincé au fond de sa cage thoracique.

Son regard se porta sur des cristaux au pied de certains arbres, ou vers le lac qui se profilait devant ses yeux. La Nymphe Sauvage fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel... Une voix jeune, mais ferme, s'éleva alors derrière elle :

- Que faites-vous ici ? C'est un endroit sacré.

Lentement, Larxene se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le toisa d'un regard méprisant. Elle saisit en un coup d'œil la grande silhouette musclée de l'homme, ses cheveux bruns assez longs, ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet et l'arme imposante qu'il portait. Il était habillé tout de rouge. D'une voix jeune, mais grave, il reposa sa question. Les lèvres de la Simili s'arquèrent d'un sourire provocateur, et c'est d'une voix suave qu'elle lui demanda :

- Ce que je fais ici ? Oh, rien, je me promène...

L'homme leva un sourcil.

- Hm... J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous êtes perdue. Vous ne m'êtes pas familière en plus. Pourtant, je peux me vanter de connaître chaque habitant de Spira...

- … Spira ?

Larxene fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, elle se retrouvait dans un des mondes que son humaine avait plus ou moins visités... il y a longtemps. Pourtant, cet endroit, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Son humaine n'avait pas dû y poser les pieds. La Nymphe Sauvage imaginait Spira comme étant une plaine grise, stérile, où la foudre y tombait sans cesse... A priori, ce monde ne se cantonnait pas qu'à ce paysage.

- Je pense que je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la Plaine Félicité. Nous y trouverons une auberge et vous pourrez m'expliquer d'où vous venez et qui vous êtes. Ici, nous sommes vers le lac de Macalania.

Larxene le regarda par en-dessous. Elle était bien tentée d'envoyer paître cet homme qui pensait certainement avoir affaire à une femme fragile... Cependant, toute velléité l'avait quittée pour l'instant. Elle venait de renaître, alors la moindre des choses était peut-être de se renseigner sur les dernières nouvelles concernant les mondes avant de faire quoi que ce soit... De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun but précis pour l'instant. Elle continua de fixer son futur guide avec insolence, toujours avec son sourire narquois, puis elle hocha la tête.

- Je vous suis, humain.

Ce dernier plissa le front, perplexe. Il lui répondit :

- Appelez-moi Nooj, cela suffira.

- Très bien. Moi, ne m'appelez pas.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il se mette en route. Le jeune homme qui, dans une autre vie, il y a environ cent ans, était un bannisseur puis un chasseur de sphère, sentit sa perplexité s'agrandir. Quelle étrange femme... Il haussa les épaules, puis l'invita à le suivre. Sa démarche était normale et assurée, et dans cette vie-là, il n'avait perdu aucune partie du corps.

Lorsque l'esprit de Spira lui avait expliqué qu'il se réincarnerait sur le même monde contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il avait été tout aussi perplexe. Pourquoi renaître ? Spira avait ensuite sombré dans les ténèbres... et Nooj avait survécu tant bien que mal en attendant que des personnes venues d'ailleurs, des guerriers de la Keyblade, vienne leur porter secours. Peut-être que cette femme les connaissait... Il le lui demanderait une fois à l'auberge.

La Simili de la foudre, quant à elle, le fixait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Tiens, une émotion... non. Un pincement se produisit dans sa poitrine et la fit grimacer. Tiens, c'était nouveau... Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse ce point. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait. Elle poussa un soupir discret, puis se dit qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur Spira. Elle était attendue ailleurs... peut-être croiserait-elle d'anciens collègues. Ou alors, ces gamins, les deux garçons et la fille...

Alors que tous deux quittaient les lieux, Macalania sembla se réveiller petit à petit. Les quelques habitants qui habitaient là avaient senti la Simili et étaient intrigués. L'esprit du monde de Spira aurait intérêt à leur expliquer... ce qu'elle était. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'une menace encore plus terrible que Sin leur tombe dessus.


End file.
